


Of Secrets, Girl Power, and a World of Happy Endings

by Jen425



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Robin (Comics)
Genre: DC's stupid timeline, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stephanie Brown Is A Robin, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Tags Are Hard, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Stephanie Brown became Spoiler when she was sixteen years old. Armed with spunk and homemade gadgets, the Spoiler and her family will save Gotham City, step by step.





	1. Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This is a... very old work of mine with no publish schedule whatsoever. I feel the need to warn you that it’s terrible writing, here, and I only publish whenever I can find the time to at least attempt polishing the completed pieces that I have.
> 
> However, it’s not the worst thing I’ve written, so...

Steph really didn't plan to become a superhero. Really. She just dressed up in a purple and black costume and tried to help the police get her dad.

 

...Yeah, now that she thought about it, wasn't it exactly that?

 

She didn't think her mom would support her, either.

 

She never thought she would join a team of superheroes and save the universe, either' making friends with many a hero, even Stephanie Draper, a woman who went by the name "Batgirl", or her husband and his brother, Alvin and Bruce Draper. Not Supergirl or Impulse or any of the people she met.

 

She never ever expected Damian al Ghul or Mockingbird. Years later, finding out that they took in her twins from when she was way too young made her laugh and cry and hug them both to death.

She never expected Cass or Harper or Selina. Conner or Dick or Bruce. Carrie or Connie.

She never expected the pride she felt each and every time her children did something amazing. Made something that was theirs alone.

  
Even if she'd never do it.

 

She never expected the death of her family. Was unprepared for the loss of her second partner, of when her disbelief in another tore Gotham apart. (What hurts worse, anger or distrust?)

  
  
She never expected the pain of Jason's death, of Damian's betrayal, of every time her father escaped and she had to set her clues up alongside his because the GCPD could never decide whether to trust her.

  
  
She never expected the work. Long hours training her body to perfection until her muscles ached. Testing her mind until she knew that fighting the psychos of couldn't break her, couldn't fool her. Banning thoughts of " _This isn't me!_ " from her mind.

  
  
She never expected the lies. Hated how so many people she wanted to get to know, wanted to become friends with, were out of her reach on the never ending quest she's set out to do.

  
  
Now, as she stared upwards at the one she knew would finally kill her, she smiled in the face of her death.

  
  
She never expected any of it, but she never regretted a thing.


	2. Carrie Kelly Al Ghul

"Please, Stephanie," Damian practically begged, "I know our parting was far less than enjoyable, and I profusely apologize, but I must ask this of you."

  
  
Steph frowned from behind her mask. Damian had destroyed her trust. He knew that. What was so dire as to require him to break his last promise of her?

  
  
"What happened, Damian?" She asked. She could clearly see the minute shift of his stance as his relief washed over him. Then another, as if he feared her response.

  
  
"...Mother and Grandfather have been killed, my home has been taken. I am now the leader of League, and the ones who had lead the attack now wants to kill me and my..." Damian trailed off and paused. Steph had feeling that this was was Damian had refused to tell her all those years ago. The ting that he claimed justified his actions.

  
  
"...My daughter."

  
  
Another pause.

  
  
"...Your daughter."

  
  
What? Was he one of the men who adopted her daughters when...

  
  
A small, ten year old redhead with bright blue eyes stepped out of the curtain.

  
  
"Hello, Mother," she said, "I'm Carrie, your daughter."

  
  
A million thoughts filled her mind, a jumble of joy and hope and disbelief and love and anger, because he had promised not to kill an innocent, nor to ever kill in front of her, and he did, but... He'd taken Carrie because she was Steph's, and, in retrospect, weren't a lot of them suspected League allies of enemies? Wasn't that just shortly after Tim's replacement had gone around, spreading rumors and helping the criminals of Gotham destroy her and her family?

  
  
"How can I help?"

  
  
Damian visibly relaxed.

  
  
"Can you take her, Stephanie? Just until I get the League up and running again. That's all I ask." He said finally. Steph shook her head. No way was she returning her daughter to a society of killers. Carrie had probably been trained since the moment she arrived.

  
  
"No," she said finally, "I want my daughter to be safe. She stays with me."

  
  
Damian sighed, and nodded.

  
  
"Take care of her, Beloved." Damian stopped short when he realized what he had said, "I apologize, Stephanie. I misspoke. Please forgive me-" Steph cut him off.

  
  
"It's alright, Damian. We may never be the same, and I may never forgive you, but I understand now. I love you too Damian, but you must live your life, and I can never agree with your methods."

  
  
Damian smiled a sad smile. "It's okay, Beloved. We both know that your heart belongs to Timothy. I'm only sorry that I have to continue my family. I understand why you can't be with me, and I'm sorry I can't give up my heritage for you. Truly."

  
  
Steph sighed. "It's okay, Dami. I understand... Goodbye."

  
  
"Goodbye, Beloved."

  
  
Then she ran into his arms, one last time. Speaking in a whisper, she said the only thing she had left to.

  
  
"Thank you, Damian."

  
  
Even as she watched him leave, even though she knew that it was the right thing to do, Steph was heartbroken once again. She'd always love Damian, even if she could never forgive him.   



	3. The Shot Heard 'Round the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea what this even is. Just... Jason as the "Wonder Woman" in this world, after a fashion. I don't know why...

Jason glared at Maxwell Lord, and pulled him up by his collar.   
  
"How do I stop her?" He growled, a kryptonite ring on his finger (to keep Kara away. he didn't want to hurt her, after all) as he held a gun to the evil man's head. Lord just smiled.   
  
"You have to kill me."   
  
He could see the cameras in the room, knew without a doubt that the whole world would see. He didn't care.   
  
__ BANG!   
  
The body of a monster slumped to the ground, and so did Kara's. Jason ran over to her, hoping she was okay.   
  
At least it was over.   



	4. Musings

Conner remembered the first time he met Harper. She had just moved in with Steph at the time. Conner remembered how determined she looked, staring at the gear in front of her until she could make them come together. He remembered her strange hair. He remembered an anger inside of this girl that saturated the room.  
  
He'd gone straight up to her, and told her what she'd been doing wrong. She'd smirked, taken his advice, and went straight back to work. Conner had just shrugged, and headed off to get dressed for patrol.  
  
She was still there when he had gotten back. He'd smiled at her as he left. He remembered thinking that girl was gonna be amazing one day.  
  
He wasn't at all surprised when he saw her in a familiar black dress. He'd just walked over there.  
  
"Ready to go, Orphan?" He'd asked. She smirked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
He knew they'd thought they were invincible, flying high above the streets of Gotham...  
  
Then the Joker attacked. (Krytonite bullets. Just trace amounts, but enough to hit him, enough to paralyze and poison him.)  
  
Harper had been there at the hospital. She'd left him flowers and a small toy. Now it sat on his desk when he was Rao. He could never forget the only one who didn't pity him or try to coddle him.  
  
He'd been one of four people at her funeral. The Titans were deep out in space, so only him, his dad, Crystal, and Steph had made it. Steph had been sobbing openly. Conner remembered wondering faintly if this was her first chance.  
  
Sometimes he wished he could go back in time, and warn everyone. Maybe if he had, those days of Nightwing and Orphan would last forever.


	5. Mr. Ninja

Tim could tell that someone was following him. He may be six, but he wasn't  _ stupid _ . He grew up in  _ Gotham _ , and he'd been out by himself hundreds of times before. He knew how to hide, how to watch.   
  
He also knew when someone else was doing the same.   
  
"Hey, you can come out. I know you're there!" Tim cried. Safe in the fact that he was standing on a high rooftop. No one could get to him except maybe the man following him.   
  
That didn't help much, though when the man in the green cape stepped out of the shadows, clapping slowly.   
  
"Well done, young detective. Well done," he said. Tim smiled at the praise. He knew that his work at school was average, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, and his parents just kept wanting him to take care of their business...-es, so it was pretty rare.   
  
"Thank you, Mr...." Tim trailed off, having not yet heard the man's name. The man, noticing the problem, decided to introduce himself.   
  
"Ra's al Ghul. What is your name?"   
  
Tim was hesitant an swear him. As stated earlier, he wasn't stupid. Still, Ra's had introduced himself.   
  
"Tim," he eventually squeaked out, "Tim Drake."   
  
"And what are you doing out here, Tim? Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself?" Tim looked away. He knew that this question had only wrong answers.   
  
"...Mother and Father are on a dig, and the nanny left for the night," he said, quite aware of what he sounded like, "I do this all the time."    
  
Ra's smiled at him.   
  
"Would you like some help, young detective?" He asked. Tim's eyes narrowed.   
  
"What kind of help?" He asked.    
  
"Training, protection, if you'd like it, and resources."   
  
Tim didn't buy it.   
  
"In exchange for...."   
  
Ra's nodded, but Tim had a feeling that this wasn’t at all the response he had expected.   
  
"My deal is simple, Tim. In exchange for my resources, you work for me. If, at six years old and with little to no training, you can tell that my men are following you, then it would probably be good for you to be my ally. Also, if you so wish it, I can arrange for you to live with me."   
  
It seemed fair.   
  
"Seems fair. Can I wait a few years until I move with you? I don't want anybody to be... uh...." He knew the word, but he also knew how to use a facade. Besides, he still didn't completely trust the man.   
  
"Suspicious?" Ra's suggested.   
  
"Yeah, that."   
  
Ra's held out his hand.   
  
"It looks like we have a deal, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
